


NSFW collection

by ReTinadaisy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReTinadaisy/pseuds/ReTinadaisy
Summary: 合集，大量粗俗/ooc/私设的NSFW片段，CP见tag，我恨打tag
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6, Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Character(s), Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 15





	1. Dance With Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Shin Malphur/Omega!Drifter  
> 非自愿性行为，兽化，轻微暴力描写  
> 而且没写完。

当那个信息素闻起来更像是干涸血液的Alpha男人蛮横无理地把他扑倒再咬住他的喉结时，他确信自己有大声辱骂的同时命令对方离开。但这很明显毫无用处。年轻的黑短发男人连耳朵都没有抖一下，继续用力咬住他可怜喉结的同时往他脖子上的皮肤急促地喷吐着湿热的吐息。他那条灰色的粗尾巴在身后不耐烦地晃动着，即便隔着裤子也把他的小腿扫得很痒。

“松手。”他咬牙切齿地挤出最后通牒，伸手想从腿侧拔枪以武力胁迫浑身散发着难闻信息素Alpha从他身上滚下去，对方浅金色的瞳孔因为他的动作猛地紧缩起来，那把该死的遗言先一步悄无声息抵上他的后腰。

“我很渴。”年轻的Alpha嘶嘶地低语，锋利的犬齿从他的喉结上挪到他颈侧的静脉旁：“我走了很长时间才找到漂泊号，如果你再多做出什么无用的举动，我不能保证我会不会直接撕开你的喉咙。”

这通威胁至少是绝对真实有效的，因为Drifter确实看见过他这样做。他只能继续在脑海里咒骂一声，松开手里的手炮再缓缓把双手举过头顶以便年轻人继续在啃咬他耳沿的时候不必再分心对付他。天知道这人怎么了，他想。大名鼎鼎的金枪客虽然一如既往的刺鼻，但很显然没有任何发情的迹象，他不会原谅任何一个因为发情就把牙齿往他腺体上贴的Alpha，不，他不会原谅任何一个这样做的人。好消息是他被机灵重新带回这个操蛋的世界上时他脖子上就已经挂着某个早就腐烂化灰的混球的齿印了，这帮他免除了发情期的打扰，而黄金纪元后的科技也足以帮他结扎好让他在享受性生活的时候不用去担心未来会不会多出什么烦人的人类幼崽。

他的全部胡思乱想在Shin粗糙的舌面扫过他的颈侧被迫中断。真他妈的见鬼，Omega的身体总是如此不中用，压根分不清这到底是血腥杀戮的预热还是分外亲密的调情，它只会晕乎乎地被信息素影响，再热情地让他的屁股因为这一切拙劣的动作彻底湿透，最后兴奋地把他身上所有的鳞片也一并展示出来。

几乎快一个世纪之后，面无表情的Alpha终于中止了他令人发指的亵渎行为，低头仔细嗅了嗅他的胸口和小腹后开始着手去解开对方身上的腰带，他没来得及制止，所有的咒骂在那只依旧带着皮革手套的手压上他的小腹时就变成了无能为力的呻吟。喔，这个该死的猎人太清楚用怎么样可以让他浑身发颤连个“不”字也说不出来了。

“操，操。”他最终还是忍不住嘶嘶地吐出咒骂，曲起腿用膝盖挡住更多触碰。“滚你妈的，Malphur，花点微光币去找一个专门对付你这种喜欢乱舔别人的狗的人。我以为你不是那种会用信息素强奸别人的Alpha，真令人失望。”他的胸口连带着小腹被迫袒露在漂泊号的冰凉空气里，用不着触碰就会泛起一片战栗。他胸口的那块温润的玉牌带着些体温，令人安心的贴在他身上，最后被年轻的猎人用手握住，牢牢攥紧，红绳在猎人带着手套的手指上缠了一圈，让剩下的部分深深勒入他的后颈，让他永远都无法拒绝的窒息感与疼痛唤醒他更深一层的欲望。

“安静。”Shin低语着像所有犬科动物那样咧开嘴露出他锋利的犬齿，同时也一并展示出他眉骨上还在淌血的伤口：“我不介意先把你掐死再做后面的事情。”他起身牢牢压住了Drifter的双手，从他的腰带上拔出短刀动作利落地用它把对方的手固定在漂泊号的地板上，如同老练的屠夫一样避开了骨头，让Omega只是龇牙咧嘴地在喉咙深处发出更多咆哮。这相对他们过去的性爱而言简直称得上小儿科，至少目前为止还没有谁的肋骨断掉或是手臂被摘下放在一旁。

他闻上去像是被燃烧成灰烬的骨头。Drifter想。他花了些时间才反应过来那些血腥味可能来自于年轻的猎人他自己或者是他的敌人，而并非他的信息素。窒息感让他的视线被生理性泪水彻底蒙蔽，猎人粗糙的皮革手套摩擦着上次留在他下巴上的浅白色刀痕，触碰他微微颤抖的喉结与咽喉，触碰他硬挺在空气里的乳首，最终慢慢圈上他已经开始紧绷起的会阴和潮湿的入口，还有他半勃在小腹上的性器。

他嗅到了刺鼻信息素下来自最本能的恐惧的味道。

这可真是稀奇，他咳呛着想，甚至于想挤出些微笑或者词语来羞辱对方，不过那被对方两根手指的粗暴挤入彻底打断了。他没法在被两根还套着手套的手指摩擦内壁的同时讽刺别人，至少现在还不行。Shin跨坐在他的身上，有力的大腿紧紧夹着他的胯骨甚至于生出几分疼痛。他半垂着头眯着眼睛，把鼻尖塞进年长者的颈窝急促地大口呼吸，若有若无的气息喷吐让已经被烙上牙印的腺体更加肿胀。狗，他妈的，蠢狗。他骂骂咧咧想要起身被年轻人再次毫不客气地按回地板上。年轻的Alpha极不耐烦地抬身片刻，在猎人们繁琐而装饰性远大于实用性的绑带上摸索了好一会儿才找到他想要的东西。他是直接用刀剥开因为汗水黏在年长者身上的底裤的，冰凉的刀刃紧贴着他的大腿根，凉意让他下意识再次绷紧小腹，却在此刻被对方趁机把手指塞的更深。

那真的很痛，这就是他为什么从来不去找那些急吼吼的年轻Alpha。他们大多数时候只会也只知道依靠本能行动，做爱的时候恨不得把自己的蛋也一并捅进去。他吃痛地发出嘶嘶的呻吟，狼崽则是干脆再次咬住他的嘴唇好继续掠夺他的津液与呼吸，手指稳稳按上了那致命的一点。他弓起腰紧绷着发出更大声的抗议与咒骂，狠狠咬住对方的舌尖和嘴唇，一股强烈过分的铁锈味在他嘴里绽开，那里面的Alpha信息素只会让他更加头晕目眩，不过这至少可以给对方些苦头。猎人松开了他的嘴，摇摇摆摆地起身吐掉嘴里的血水和毒液。先前他眉骨上的伤口已经半干成深红色，被他的汗水重新冲刷在脸上流淌时看起来格外骇人，加上他此刻眯起的金色眼睛看上去称得上是恐怖。

他对这种威胁给出的唯一回馈就是咧开嘴抛回一个挑衅意味十足的微笑，而后伸出蛇舌舔掉了嘴角的血。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无题的短Shin/Drifter片段  
> 血腥描写，oral sex

倒不是说Shin是个多么小心谨慎的人——他大部分时间符合这个标准，但是也只是大部分时间。他总有些时候会像莽撞的小狗那样把自己弄得一团糟，并固执地拒绝机灵的帮助。他走进漂泊号的船舱的时候跌跌撞撞留下了一串血脚印，他的手套和披风则被染成了带有难闻铁锈味道的暗红色。Drifter则是不耐烦地挥手让他把地板擦干净。年轻人什么也没说，他只是仰起头看不出表情地眨着眼睛，发出几声宛如破风箱一般的嘶哑呼哧声。旁边的机灵替他解释：他的声带受了点伤，现在什么也说不出来。他的脖子上有道很明显的正在往外滴着血的刀口，被他捂得死死的。他几乎完全忽略了飞船原本的主人，从书架上随便抓起一瓶看上去就价格不菲的酒酿，用小刀切开瓶口再把它一股脑地灌进喉咙，丝毫不在乎有多少液体从他脖子上的裂口流了出来。Drifter咒骂了一句，在他来得及阻止更多卡鲁斯的佳酿被浪费掉前，Shin就把瓶子放回到桌子上，不由分说突然跪下来，开始态度极为强硬地解开浪客的腰带。他几乎算是迫不及待地把对方的硬挺塞进自己的嘴里，闭上眼睛不让自己因为失血过多带来的眩晕而昏倒，而后努力收紧双颊卖力地吞吐起来。他的喉咙深处被撞到的时候他会闭上眼睛发出沉重而沙哑的颤音，但他没有停下来。

这种口活在Drifter享受过的服务里排不上名号，但他承认，当他看着自己的手指抓住年轻人被血污打湿而变成一绺一绺的柔软黑色卷发，而那个满脸干掉血渍的年轻人抬起头来，睫毛颤抖着，满脸狼藉地对他怒目而视的时候——他硬的不能更厉害了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎人/凯德  
> 囚禁暗示，发生在凯德失去机灵但没有死去的情况下  
> 睡奸/道具使用

你推门走进房间的时候，EXO正在浅眠。他不安分地蜷缩在床上，喉咙里的橙色灯光闪闪烁烁，似乎正在呢喃絮语着和深石地穴或者凯德三号之类的秘密。你不动声色地瞟了一眼床褥上没有干透的水痕，用脚拨开地上的拉面包装，掀开他盖在身上的旧披风，把它细心叠好放在床头，再用手指擦干他大腿内侧上还没干透的精斑。他睡得很沉，这对于EXO猎人来讲真是件罕见的事情，也许是因为他被上一个不听话的小猎人折腾的太累了，也许是因为他喝了酒，再或许是因为这是个绝对安全，舒心，又温暖的小窝。他两腿之间的陷进模组的粉色玩具因为太久没有收到新的指令而进入了待机状态，只是偶尔若有若无地颤动一下，换来猎人导师一个睡意朦胧的哼哼。你拽着湿漉漉的电线把它取了出来，舔舐着上面的带着点水果味道的人造体液，心血来潮地决定享用一下，享用如同成熟过头已经糜烂在枝头的水果，只是轻轻触碰就会泄出一摊甘美的汁液。那些模组被调教的太好，即便经常使用，现在也依旧动情而热切地使劲吮吸你的小兄弟。EXO哼哼着，这次好像是说着什么名字，于是你给了他一个亲吻，他重新皱着眉陷入了睡眠。  
你释放的很快，毕竟把熟睡的导师再弄醒是件糟糕的事情。你重新把猫尾肛塞塞进去，看着那节机械造物随着并无意义的呼吸上下起伏不安地晃动。  
走之前你亲了亲EXO紧皱的眉头。你悄声说，我们很快就会回来再看你的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin/Drifter  
> 血腥描述，R18G

Drifter偶尔会产生某种错觉，譬如只有Shin Malphur沐浴在鲜血中时才是完整而鲜活的。那根锐利的人造物残骸贯穿他们两个之后，他那鲜血淋漓的年轻刽子手做的第一件事情是用沾着温热粘稠血液的左手大力扼住了他的下巴，另一只手则牢牢拽住勒紧了他脖子上的玉牌，让那根红色的绳子嵌进他的皮肤，他的血管，让氧气只能艰难地涌进他的肺部，让他因为窒息的快感硬在裤子里。永远不会再衰老的年轻猎人大力啃噬着他的嘴唇，直到他们的口腔里除了淡淡的烟草与威士忌外只剩下铁锈的味道。

可怜人。他在缺氧和濒临昏迷前想到了这个词汇，一瞬间竟然想要发笑。Shin永远，永远都是一个无法长大的孩子或是丧家犬。他的眼前闪烁着爆炸一样扭曲的色斑与白光，痛苦使他想要挣扎，使他在年轻人的膝盖狠狠挤压在他的性器上时抽搐着勃起的更加厉害。他尝到了变节者的泪水与某种无法言说的苦痛，他的手搭在年轻人的背上，如同安抚狗那样轻轻拍打着身材瘦高的年轻人。肾上腺素，火药与站在死亡边沿这一事实使他们本就纠缠不清的宿命在此刻链接扭曲的更加紧密。他断掉的肋骨让血液从他的嘴角缓缓滴落，那个吻结束之后他看到了年轻人黑色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。Shin仔仔细细吮吸舔净了他脸上所有的血渍，他们对视着，清楚在他们杀死任何一方之前，他们自对方身上索取某些更加病态扭曲的本能都会永不停息。

他笑了起来，他踮着脚扯动了伤口好亲吻到他年轻刽子手的嘴角。

“我们下次再见。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint-14/Osiris  
> 指奸

他不记得把润滑剂扔在哪里了。

EXO发凉的金属手指探进去的时候他还是忍不住颤抖了一下，那些不算圆滑的钝角慢慢撑开内里擦过内壁，轻微的刺痛混杂着无法描述的酥麻快感换来大腿内侧的一阵痉挛。泰坦默许年轻的现任精英先锋队指挥官此刻暂时倚靠在自己的肩膀上，他低下头，嘴唇轻轻触碰Saint的嘴部以讨要一个完整的吻。

EXO手指上的传感节点感知到某种几乎可以融化一切的炽热，术士的身体不管是因为情热或是过于紧张摸上去发烫的厉害，最终融化了那些半凝固的膏状油脂，顺着他的指间与Osiris的腿根滑落，最后在他的掌心积起一个小小的水洼。

他第一次切切实实地意识到此刻伏在他身上的，那个平日傲慢又强大的术士到底是多么瘦弱亦或是瘦小。Osiris剧烈喘息的时候他能看见那些肋骨，他另一只小心扶着对方腰胯的手似乎只隔着一层皮就摸见了硌人的胯骨。术士颤抖着绝望而热切地亲吻他的嘴部，仿佛他明天就会消失在暮光峡谷之里。  
Osiris。只属于他的Osiris，那个辛辣而尖刻但会给他用最优美的词汇书写赞颂诗的Osiris，那个会给他的盔甲上别刚刚盛开的紫罗兰的Osiris，那个会仅仅因为自己手指操弄就抽泣着哭出声的Osiris。

他温柔的顺着脊椎安抚术士。两根手指就已经完全填满了痉挛着的后穴。对方轻轻抽噎着似乎想试着挪动身体晃动腰肢自己找到一个新的角度，最终被那些新的带有奇异饱胀感的快感折磨得只能像受伤的动物那样发出轻轻的呜咽声。他低声安慰着，缓缓抽送着，拇指爱抚着对方半勃的几乎没有被触碰过就已经渗出前液的性器。也许EXO的一切作为性伴侣都太超格了——他仅仅只是试着想要曲起手指讨好人类恋人的身体，Osiris就大声尖叫着喊着他的名字达到了高潮。他觉得自己腹部的那些复杂的并不具有感知功能的管线与电路之间窜过了一丝他说不上来的愉悦与快感的火花与电流。

“是的，是的。”他的声音轰隆隆的，低沉而愉悦，正如安抚那些在他手上讨要谷物的鸽子那样安抚自己臂弯里被情热浸泡的汗水淋漓的术士。“我也同样深深的爱着你。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin/Drifter  
> 灵感来自威临赛季的遗言皮肤，shin被暗黑力量侵蚀的前提

遗言对着他的肩膀开了第一枪，然后是第二枪。

他因为疼痛和子弹带来的冲击力向后摔去时才真真切切地意识到Shin Malphur最后遗留下的躯体也已经被黑暗彻底吞噬蚕食干净了，他说不上是什么感觉，他甚至不清楚那种充斥在他胸膛里的感情到底是混杂了什么样的扭曲之物。有某种更加强烈的痛苦，有某种迟来的喜悦，还有些预言成真时的朦胧又说不出口的释然。年轻人的空空躯壳凝视着他的倒下，扔下了已然变得漆黑的来自他第二任养父的遗物，向他缓步走来，在漂泊号的地毯上留下黑色的足迹。他拔出那把由老Drifter亲手缠上红绳的短刀时年长者放声大笑，用手握紧了刀刃，迎合着让它得以更加坚定地插进他的肋骨。他的血液都烫的像是热油，像是要重新锻造那柄短刀一样，在冰冷的空气与年轻人冰冷的手指尖凝成白烟，再化为冰碴，彻底割裂他尚且完整的手臂。

“坚定点儿。”他大笑着说，他甚至觉得呼吸更加畅快。黑暗或是被他欺骗杀死的猎人现在终于来索要回他们的利息，这会是他最可笑也最合适的结局。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗黑纪元时期，军阀/浪客  
> 非自愿，奴隶

他饶有兴趣打量了那个跪在地上背挺得笔直的黑发男人。哦，真是太有趣了……他太久没有见到过比这更让人心潮澎湃的奴隶了。身上的每一寸肌肉都竭力充斥着温顺，服从，亦或是满不在乎，但他蓝色的眼睛里写满的是不甘，愤怒与恐惧。这是蛇的眼睛啊——军阀这样感叹，继续用唇舌舔上纹了青色蛇的皮肤，自小臂延伸到肩膀，跨过腋下，最终停留在胸膛。他的奴隶颤抖着，僵硬着，脸上却写满了某种足以以假乱真的谄媚与欣喜，挺起胸把胸前的乳粒送进他的嘴里。他大笑着着，只是用牙齿咬了一下便起身，用力拍了下奴隶的臀部，看着对方是怎样惊恐而瑟缩着重新挺起背。他命令道，跪趴下，给我展示你自己。

黑发的奴隶用看不出情绪的眼睛看了看他，随即服从着趴下，解开了腰带，让褪了色的深绿色长袍堆在膝盖间，再费力而耻辱地用手指扒住还红肿发烫的臀瓣，取下那个嵌着宝石的塞子，屈辱地展示那个带着血丝与半干白浊的可怜入口。他的血液用于润滑总是再好不过的，他挺身进入那个红肿而脆弱的地方时奴隶还是咬着牙发出了痛苦的嘶嘶声，握住桌子的手太过于用力，以至于木料都发出了某种令人不安的声音。他的眼睛里溢满了泪水，痛苦地献身，痛苦地用另一只手握住他半勃但已经流不出什么东西的阴茎，以此来确保不会弄脏军阀的地板。军阀太喜欢看到矛盾反抗与服从是如何在奴隶的身体里碰撞与燃烧，于是他在最后时刻猛地拔出，用精液弄脏了奴隶的脸和胡子。

他的奴隶不再有力气撑在地上喘息，他的奴隶因为疼痛蜷缩着，因为痛苦满脸泪水而扭曲——他再一次看到了那种燃烧的愤怒，那种宛如毒蛇一般的凶恶眼神在奴隶蓝色的眼睛里一闪而过，但又似乎从未存在过。他的奴隶挣扎着起身，伸出他的蛇舌认真而欣喜地舔干净了他嘴角的液体。

他的奴隶用欢快而虚假地语气向他道谢：“感谢您的恩赐。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我永远喜欢术士肉乎乎的大腿。  
> Saint-14/Osiris  
> 腿交

术士的脸因为某种原因更加复杂的缘故紧绷着。他咬着嘴唇，像是踟蹰许久之后才抓着他繁琐长袍的一角在沙发上跪趴下来，羞怯地展示他已经湿漉漉的腿缝和半勃的性器。在任务开始前指奸或者口活似乎都不合时宜，所以术士咬着牙展示了他肉欲十足的大腿和屁股，并丢给Saint一罐润滑剂。出于羞耻他似乎不大愿意张嘴说更多，不过有一点肯定是毋庸置疑的：他早就饥渴的要命了。

“如果你刚刚开会的时候想的是这个的话。”泰坦惊讶地摸摸下巴，但同时也开始在手指间挤入更多半固态的膏体，把冰凉的手指揉进术士的腿根：“……我就得稍稍改观一下对你的看法了。”EXO冰凉的手指和那些润滑用的东西在术士潮湿而发烫的腿间很快就开始变热，然后化作一滩湿淋淋的液体顺着他的腿缝往下滑。Osiris难得带这些羞愤地扭头瞥了他一眼，张嘴似乎想说出更多讥讽的话语，最后只是哽咽着低声要求“快一点”。

于是Saint亲吻着术士的肩膀慢慢顶了进去，他的爱人紧绷着，喘息着，被EXO手掌圈住的性器一瞬间硬的更厉害，红着眼下意识想要挺动，最终只是咬着他衣物的一部分发出了呜咽。他结实有力而手感极佳的臀部被泰坦顺势拍了一巴掌，而后手指深陷，开始不太安分的抓弄起来。术士固有的傲慢使他瞬间想要挣扎与反抗，最好再顺便讥讽些什么，不过情欲已经把他的脑子搞得一团糟了。他湿漉漉的腿间在囊袋被EXO的模组开始用力摩擦起来的时候就断了线。于是Saint低声笑着，温柔地在他的颈侧厮磨，用手同时圈住他们两个的阴茎碰撞摩擦起来。他脑子里唯一的念头也许是让自己不要叫的过于放荡，不过他的身体总是诚实的过分，腿根敏感的肌肤被蹭得透出一股情欲色彩极重的红色——他可能没过太长时间就颤抖着哽咽着射在了泰坦的掌心里面。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个零碎的Cayde/Andal片段，au设定没头没尾，一切只是为了搞黄色

安达尔站在牢房的拐角吸气，呼气，尽量不让自己的表情出现什么端倪，这才踏进那条长长的走廊，忽视掉那些犹如闻到血腥气味一拥而上的鲨鱼一般的其他囚犯握住栏杆敲打着发出的不堪入耳的辱骂声，径直走到最尽头的那间单人牢房，锁住了表情带有些许玩味意味的EXO的手脚。

“有人要见你。”他声音平淡地说出了谎言，抓着这人的肩膀一把把他拽到了空无一人的洗衣间。

他用脏衣篓堵住门口的时候他的腿已经快站不住了。他踉跄着重新在凯德的面前跪下，粗暴而急切地拽下对方身上脏兮兮的囚裤，EXO的性爱模组顶进他喉咙深处时他眼角湿润地发出了介于呜咽和喘息之间的声音。他像个欲求不满的下贱婊子吸了半天对方的性器才勉强想起来忘了什么，从腰间把那串钥匙取下再随意丢给对方让年轻的饶有兴趣地打量他的EXO给自己松开束缚，再牵着对方的手呻吟着探入他的裤子。他除了那条制服裤下半身什么也没穿，性器艰难地抵在紧绷的裤子里，前端可怜兮兮地淌着水，后面塞着根的是他之前从凯德那里没收的假阳具。他喘的很厉害，因为他后面也快彻底湿透了。

  
他推开浴室门的时候，人鱼正兴致缺缺地坐在大理石洗手台上摆弄着掺了贝壳粉的牙膏和清洗剂。凯德咽了口口水，好吧，这的确不是它（或者说他）第一次擅自从浴缸里爬出来，不过这次这个该死的畜生终于记得穿上了衣服。那是我的旧衬衫吗？他神情恍惚地看了看那件宽松挂在对方身上的白色衬衫。人鱼勉强搞懂了它的构造，纽扣七七八八的勉强扣好。名叫Andal的人鱼甚至抽空刮了刮胡茬，他柔软的黑色短发还往下滴着水，那滴水顺着他的鼻尖滴落，再顺着他的小麦色皮肤留在了他分明而好看的锁骨上。

“伤口怎么样了？”他低声发问。人鱼歪了歪脑袋，慵懒地把结实的左腿抬起来放在洗手台上，掀起衬衫再把末梢咬在嘴里，最后用两根手指撑开了那条隐秘的生殖裂。之前被黑市商人打在裂口边缘的银环出于害怕感染化脓的原因依旧没有取下来，挂在上面的用作装饰的银色细链就恰好垂在那个引人遐思的入口处。他背后的镜子则映出了臀缝和他优美的背肌与好看的腰窝。凯德艰难地深呼吸了一次遏制住某种冲动。好消息是现在内里的颜色已经变回了浅粉色，撕裂的伤口也几乎无迹可寻了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两段Shin/Drifter片段，没什么太需要预警的。  
> 灵感来自fishuu老师的画  
> 链接：https://twitter.com/clashingshaders/status/1128877123597459456

Drifter甚至开始觉得现在这个略显消瘦披着他的深绿色旧睡袍的人看上去分外陌生。那个不再衰老的年轻人靠在椅子上，睡袍下袒露的胸口上有一两道浅色的伤疤，腰际的皮肤上还有一些已经变成暗粉色的格外光滑的烧伤疤痕。他下巴上的胡茬在几分钟前被彻底刮干净，面部的轮廓鲜明，黑色的短发和浅金色的眼睛则让他的皮肤看上去更加苍白，眼底的淤青和他眼神中的疲惫则让他看上去有一种不属于外表这个年龄应有的苍老感。他就那样蜷在那条属于Drifter的深绿色金丝绒旧睡袍下，赤着脚踩在漂泊号的地板上，看上去远没有他浑身沐浴鲜血时鲜活，但是却有一种另类的诱人感。

于是Drifter选择遵从了内心的欲望，慢慢伸出手，带着枪茧的手指滑进他的旧睡袍下，用拇指轻轻摸索那块撕裂后新生出的浅白色伤疤和格外光滑的粉色疤痕，抚摸那些腰际上的线条优美的肌肉——然后把整个手掌贴上去，感受光能与Shin的勃勃生机以另一种形式在他的掌心下跃动。他向对方投去一个也许是询问的目光，年轻人把坐着的椅子向前挪了几寸，好让他可以把手伸的更深去摩挲猎人凹陷的脊椎。

“……是光能。”Shin喃喃低语着回答，他被漂泊号上的寒意浸染得有些发凉的手指重新因为光能变得温暖，而后从指间上迸发出温暖摇曳的火光，转瞬间又被他重新握在掌心归为虚无。“那是光能留下来的痕迹……我很久之后才学会如何正确使用这些不会燃尽的火焰。”

Drifter沉默着，向对方靠的更近，鼻尖磨蹭着猎人的颈窝，而Shin抬眼默许了他的行为。年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，拽住了对方的衣领，啃咬上了对方的嘴唇。

——————

浪客已经很久没见过那个猎人了。Shin很少会来找他，但每次他来到漂泊号上的时候他们都会不可避免的扭打，斗殴，然后做爱。他永远顶着那张年轻孩子的脸，肆无忌惮地仗着自己永远勃发的精力和欲望去折腾对方那把老骨头。他藏在兜帽下面的头发总是乱糟糟的，下巴上永远带着点还有点软的小胡茬。他们大汗淋漓躺在床上的时候年轻人也懒得去掩饰自己同样在数个世纪以来都依旧强烈鲜明的占有欲。浪客感觉到年轻人平稳且永远带着乳臭未干的呼吸喷涂在他的耳后。他下意识想感叹一句年轻真好，但直到他扭头看向猎人的手炮上的磨痕时，他才意识到他们已经走过了太过于漫长的岁月。


End file.
